camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Freya
Personality Freya is, without a doubt, a mean girl and a bully. Her siblings question sometimes if they are related and so does she. Freya was called Reyna for a few years and is sometimes still called that. Freya doesn't like many people and most of the time only goes out with boys to get something done for her. Not many people know this but Freya is quite smart for her age and is protective in her own way. She cares deeply about her family but acts like she couldn't care less. History Twenty years ago, Isis and Osiris crossed paths in the mortal world and recognised each other instantly. The two were happy to see each other and went to a house where they talked with each other and had an affair. The next morning the two had winded up in the same bed and when Isis woke up she realised what happened and went to the living room to get her head around what happened. After a few minutes Osiris woke up and told Isis that he needed to go back to the Duat. The two said their goodbyes and Osiris returned to the Duat while Isis continued her short stay in the mortal world. After a few months Isis fell pregnant with twins. When she gave birth to them she named the girl Freya and the boy Peyton. Isis separated the twins to live with different families but left a clue with them so when the time comes they can locate each other. Two years later the same thing happened and this time Isis had two girls, Ginevra and Kara Tatiana. Isis split the two up but left clues so that soon they could find their siblings. And the same thing happened two years later only this time their were triplets, Lucy, Henry and Lenny. The seven children all had something that could be used to find the others. Freya grew up with a rich family and always got what she wanted, well nearly always. The one thing her rich adoptive parents couldn't give Freya was some time to talk to her. Freya always had fencing or horse riding or ballet lessons and never had any free time. When Freya was six her adoptive parents were to violent to each other and every night it caused Freya to cry. Freya went to a privet school and only made friends because of her adoptive parents money. Freya hated her life and everything to do with it. When she was ten she snuck into her parents room to use against them. While looking she came across a locket shaped like the eye of Horus. Since she learned about Egyptian Mythology at school and she exled at the subject she could make out everything. Then her parents came home from their work and Freya put on the locket and ran to her room. Her adoptive parents never knew what she had done, which was good for Freya. When Freya entered high school she was instantly the most popular girl and people called her the Queen bee. Her friends continued with the annoying habit of calling Freya Reyna. Freya was forced to date many guys for stuff since her friends said that would make her a normal high schooler. She did that for a year and then stopped even though her friends objected. That night Freya packed her stuff and choose to head to the place her locket was telling her to go. It took four weeks but soon she arived at camp where a girl was waiting. The girl saw Freya's locket and showed Freya hers. Freya, just getting an urge to trust this person, asked for her name. The girl said her name Kara Tatiana but everyone called her KT. Freya told KT her name with a rude attidtued and acktted like a really mean person. KT showed Freya where they would stay while at camp and Freya entered and went straight to a bed and put her stuff down. Then two boys called Henry and Lenny came down the stairs wearing lockets like Freya's and KT's. The boys saw Freya and her locket and were pumped but when they relised Freya's attitued they questioned being related to her and so did KT. A few weeks after coming to camp, KT left to collect the last group of siblings. Freya grunted hearing that she would have to put up with three more 'wierd' people. When KT came back Freya was waiting at the door. Freya saw it was one boy and two girls and grunted again. KT introduced everyone to everyone and then KT showed the group her locket and Freya did the same thing. The boy Peyton showed them his and Freya grunted saying she didn't need more odd siblings and walked to her bed. Then, since the oldest girl in the group of three Ginevra didn't believe anything, KT called the boys Henry and Lenny to confince Ginevra. After a while Ginevra confessed but still didn't believe that Freya was her sister and KT agreed causing Freya to say she isn't sure she is related to any of them. Gallery Freya6.png Freya5.jpg Freya4.jpg Freya3.png Freya2.png Freya1.jpg Freya.gif The Locket.png|The Locket Relationships Category:Female Category:Locket Holders Category:Egyptian Mythology